My Beaten Body
by writinglove63909
Summary: There are No shadowhunters! My name is Clary Fray. And You know those Books where the loser gets the hot jock? Well this one isnt. My best friend gets the guy,and gets dumped and i get the new kid. Clace story.
1. Bus ride

Athor"s note: okay i am new so just give me a chance. Oh, and Jace has his own family. and doesn't come in until I say so. Jonathan is clary's nice brother. and Sebastian is the hot jock is this story. Don't worry jace will get clary. or not. MAAWWWHHHAAAA!

A/N: I DO not own the characters! but I do own the plot.

Clary's POV

I woke up to the BEEP BEEP BEEP, from my alarm clock. Ugh. Another School day. My name is Clary Fray. And I am not the most popular girl in school. I wear jeans sweatshirts everyone because I don't want anyone to see my scars that my father, Valentine, gives me. Jonathan trys to stop it but he usually gets hurt to, but not as bad, and my mother, Jocelyn, valentine just locks her in the basement while she screams her head off.

"Clary! hurry up! I want to leave before dad comes home!"Jonathan yelled from downstairs.

I shot up in bed. Sometimes Valentine would come home before school and beat me. iI rushed to the closet. I grabbed my white undershirt and my blue long-sleeved shirt and my black skinny jeans, and my worn black converse. I Brushed my hair while I went down stairs. When I got to the main floor Jonathan was waiting on the couch.

" Ready. Now let's Go."I said very fast

"just in time. the b us is coming."

I sighed.

"Where did mom go?"I asked

"to get away from Valentine. She went to luke's to go shopping."

"oh" At least mom away from Valentine. the bus was in front of my house and I grabbed my backpack(that I keep in the closet at all times.)

Me and Jonathan ran to the bus. The bus driver asked us if we were okay. The bus driver knew something bad was happening to us but didn't know what. Me and Jonathan sat down, I was going to pull my sweatshirt down but when I did I only felt my long-sleeved shirt. Crap! I left it in my room!

" u forgot ur sweatshirt."Jonathan confirmed

"I know well."

"U look good. the blue bring out ur red hair and green eyes"

:Thanks JonJon." that was my nickname for him. The Bus stopped at a unfamiliar place. it was a big white house that looked like my best friend, Isabelle Lightwood and her Brother (they drive to school).

A boy walked on the bus. he had a black tee and gray jeans. His hair was golden and so was his eyes. Oh I would LOVE to paint him. He walked toward my seat.

" Can I sit here?" His voice was deep but don't too deep. it was perfect.

"Sure" I said. This person is as hot as Sebastian. Me and Jonathan scooted over so he can sit.

" My Name is Jace Horendale"

"Clary Fray. And this is my brother Jonathan Fray"

"Oh. Nice to meet u"

" U too"

The ride to school was very… Quiet. well for me anyway.

When I got into the school, Jon went to class and I was tackled by a very excited Isabelle. I groaned because if my newly scars.

"."Issabelle and her family knew what Valentine did to me.

"its all right. anyway why r u excited?"

"Because Jonathan and u r here now. and ur Safe!" She yelled a little too loud. But at that same second Jace came and Isabelle noticed I wasn't wearing a sweatshirt.

"Where is your Sweatshirt?"

" I forgot it at home."

Jace cleared hie throat so he could get my attention and Isabelle's.

"Umm… Clary can you show me, my homeroom?" Jace asked."

"Oh who is this?"Isabelle asked very interested.

"Jace Horendale. he is a new student."

"Oh. Anyway. Sebastian asked my out on a date!" She screamed. My heart sank I always like Sebastian. But Isabelle liked him too. So I never told her that I liked him.

" Oh My gosh! I am so happy for u!" And I was. I was happy that she goes and leaves me home to go on dates. She hugged me. I turned my head to jace.

"Alright. come with me."I told him. He nodded.

" Oh Clary?" Isabelle asked.

"yes?"

"You look. FOXY without that sweatshirt"

Classic Isabelle.

"thanks Issabelle" I Said. I grabbed Jace by the arm.

You know whats strange? Jace had Every class with me. Wierd huh?

" You she was right?"

"what?" i asked

"The girl back there. You do look hot. It brings out ur firiery hair and green eyes."

I was shocked. No one has ever given a compliment like that to me ever since 6th i am a Junior.

"T-Thank you. I never really get compliments except my mom, jonathan, Isabelle and Alec. And they really dont count, but it helps."

"well they really should compliment u. i mean-"

He was cut off by Aline(she is a slut)

"Hey doll face? why dont you leave the wannabe and come with me?"Aline said trying to make her chest bigger.

"Why would i want to go with a slut like you? You probable screwed all the guys in this school. And i am fine with Calry here" He said harshly.

Aline was shocked. She gave me a death glare and she walked away angrly.

" she hasnt screwed everyone in the hasnt done it with u or my friend simon or my brother."

"Oh. whats her story anyway?"

"aline is a rich and spoiled kid. gets everything she wants. But she thinks she not. She thinks that i am spioled but i not i get-" i almost told him. Usaully i am on my gaurd. but he some how could get me almost say i get beat everyday.

"You get... What?"

"...Grounded."

he laughed." My faimly is rich too. but i dont get to see my parents a lot. they usaully are at work 24/7"

"lucky" i said. but then i relized what i said. i looked at Jace. he had a horrified look.

"i am Not "lucky" i hate it."

"but if u were me you would think the same thing."

"why?"

"i-i cant say" he stopped. he looked straight into my eyes.

"please tell me."

"i-" the bell rang.

"have to get to class. i'll tell u another time."


	2. Dodgeball choas

Author's note: okay people I did some big mistakes but everyone does that. Hmmm… what if I killed of Clary's mother? Just Kidding that would be mean! okay I want u guys to tell me what u want the story go and I might make it happen.

A/N: I DO NOT own the characters!But the plot is ALL mine!

Clary's POV

Jace had to sit right next to me in math. My math teacher, which is funny because her name is Mrs. English. She was explaining on how we have to pay attention in her class or she will give us detention. I am getting all nervous because every guy in this class will stare at me once in a while. I was brushing my hair out of my face, when I felt a buzz in my pants pocket. I opened and texted Isabelle me.

(Clary: Times new roman. Isabelle:bold)

**Sup? How is boring ?**

Ugh. All the guys are looking at me.

**That's a good thing sweetheart.**

Not for me. They might see my scars?

**Clary. No one can see scars. Sorry have to get to work. And Clary? You are SMOKING HOT!**

Thanks Izzy.

"Who are you texting?" Jace said quietly. I jumped

"No one."

"Who?"

"Izzy"

"Who?"

"Isabelle. You know, Izzy, Isabelle"

"Oh" _( okay I know Jace is supposed to be like really smart but he has to be dumb in some chapters)_

".Would you mind if you pay attention"

"Yes, " I said. Jace snickered. But I kicked him in the leg and that snicker, turned into a gasp.

turned angrily and stared Jace down.

", will you mind-" She was cut off by the bell. "Leave."

The whole class laughed. I grabbed my bag and stood up. Jace caught my hand.

"Where are we going after this" He asked

"Lunch" I simply said.

"Can I eat with you?"

"Sure" I winked at him just to have he gave me a sexy,cocky smile.

Me and Jace went and got our lunches, then we went outside to the bleachers, were me, JonJon, Simon, Maia, Isabelle, Alec and his boyfriend Mangus, sit for lunch.

"What the HECK!" Jonathan yelled.

"What?"

"Why is HE here? I don't even know him!"

"HE is a new student, Jace Horendale. And me and him have the same classes."

"Clary! No why in HADES am I going to let him-"

"Ummm… I am right here."Jace said.

I sighed. I sat down and Jace sat very close to me on one side, And Jonathan very close to me too. The people who were sitting in front of me was Alec, then Magnus, then Simon, then Isabelle.

"Jace, this is Alec, Isabelle GAY brother, and Magnus(Alec's Boyfriend). Simon. And of course you met Isabelle and Jonathan."

"Hi."

Everyone said hi. Then Isabelle stood happily.

"Clary!"

"What?"

"Sing us a song!"

I was used to this now.

"Which song?"

"Ohh! Immortal by Evanescence"Maia suggested

"Anyone have music?"

"I do." Mangus said. He took out his iphone and played immortal. I sang to it gladly to get my mind away from my horrible life.

When I was done everyone clapped. Aline and her followers walked by.

"Freak." Aline said harshly.

Jonathan stood up. "Just go screw yourself Aline!" Wow. that's a new one. Aline and followers looked horrified. And they ran off with tails between their legs.

We all started laughing.

"What's her problem?" Jace asked

"Aline hates it that we are immune to her." Alec said.

Jon snorted. "You got that right. who would date that… Thing!"

"Now, JonJon. We don't call her that. We call her a slut." I said. They blurted out laughing.

"Nice one." Simon said, still laughing.

"Thanks" After i said that the bell rang.

We all whined and sighed.

"See you after school sis."Jon Said while giving me a hug. Me,Jace, And Isabelle were heading toward gym class ( my WORST class ever.)Strangely Jace hasn't talked alot.

"Ummm... Jace? Did my brother secretly threatend you or something?"I asked. Isabelle Snickered. but i elbowed her in the stomach. And she replied with a "ow".

"Huh? Oh... No. I was thinking about somthing."

"What is that something?"

"I'll tell you my something., if you tell me your something?"

"Umm...Maybe when i get to know you better, maybe i'll tell you"

"Fine. Be that way." He turned his head away from me.

Coach Becker Told us to get dressed for gym(Girls have to wear short shorts and Short sleeve shirts. But i got permission to wear long sleeve shirst instead.I know)I tell everyone that i got my scars when i was a little kid from a car the guys think my scars are sexy, but i hate them. They remind me of what is waiting for me at all stood outside(jace and Izzy by my side).

"Look likes we have a newbie!" Coach Becker yelled. Oh, no."Guess we have to run the mile tomorrow, kids. We are going to play some dodgeball." I was afraid he was going to say all went back into the gym and got ready for dodgeball.

"Girls vs. Boys" Coach Becker said. We were lined up on the wall and when coach yelled "go" it was total choas.

**Author's Note:Sooo... what do you think?okay this thing is like messing up with my writing so if you see a mistake... JUST GET OVER IT.**

**Jace:Why are we playin dodgeball**

**Clary:I dont know?**

**Jace:Why cant we kill something**

**Me: because i said so.**


	3. I know your secret

**A/N: Okay people, i deleted the other 3 chapter and i fixed, but if something goes wrong, sorry its the dumb thing. Oh, just to tell you all, this is taking place in new york of course. But its 6 weeks before christmas break. **

**I dont own the charaters but i do own the plot.**

Clary's POV

I ran to go get a ball, hoping that anothor ball doesnt hit me. I got a good firm grip on one, then i backed away. I saw that Jace already got 10 people out of the game. Wow. never knew he would be soo... Good. I caught Jace's eye and he winked, then threw the ball straight toward me. My brain started working. i dodged the ball and then i looked straight toward him.

"You dare challenge me, Jace?"I yelled

"Oh... I think i do."He said with a cocky smile. i picked up anothor ball and i threw one ball toward him. He dodged it, but he was still focused on that ball, so i threw the other one. The dodgeball hit him right in the stomach. he was shocked.

"What? Never been gotten out by a girl?"I teased

Jace made a growl at me and sat down on the ground. I laughed. Isabelle came to my side. "What did you do?" Isabelle asked.

"I think i hurt his ego" I said a little sorry.I turned my back in the game and a ball hit the middle of my back. I turned to see who was the challenger. But it was Jace again. I picked up a ball and i threw it. I didnt even care that I was already out. But at the same time Jace threw another one and both of them hit our faces. Both of us were angry now. we walked to the line and started chewed each other out. I heard a very loud horn next to my ear, me and jace stopped yelling.

"You two. Office. NOW!" Coach Becker yelled. He never really liked arguing. Me and Jace walked to the office slowly.

"s-sorry." Jace offered

"for what? you threw some awesome hits."

"So did you."

"Yeah right you are way better

"Yeah i know i'am hot."

"whatever" i hit him in the arm and he winced. We went in to the office and we got detenetion. Nothing serouis. But the time we were done it was last period. Art. My faviorte subject. my and jace got changed, and started walking to 5th class.

"We have art next." Jace said while looking at his schedule.I nodded.

"Its my most faviorte class. See?" i pulled out my sketch book and turned to the picture of a angel up in the sky trying to help the helpless girl, but a dark evil is not letting the angel help.

"Wow" Jace said awwed.I closed the sketch book, and he whined while I did this. When we got into class there was blank portraits at each chair and of course Jace sat by me because i was the only person he knew in this class, at the time. _(Teacher at my school. Bless her heart_!) was a blonde with hazel eyes and a slim body figure. She had two daughters, Paige Maryanne and Lindsey Louise _(my two of my five best friends)_.

"Welcome Class" said, has a very welcoming, warm vioce. Like mom's."i want you to paint about how you feel about your life. And go!"

I picked up my piant brush and i knew what i was going to paint. I focused my colors on the whites, grays,blacks,and purple. I made my painting like it was raining but at the bottom is broken glass. the outline was purple and the other colors were the main. The whole painting took me 30 minutes to finish, and thats the all the time gave. She went in ABC order. When she got to F, it was my time. I stood up and walked to the front. Painting side was faced me. I turned ot around. I heard gasps(as usual).

"What was your feeling?" asked.

"My feeling was... Broken."I said as I turned my head to jace. He looked sad.

"It's very beatiful, Clary. One of your bests"

"Thank you"

I sat down. "Whats wrong?" I asked Jace.

"It's just that, you have a faimly at home all the time. Why would you feel so... Broken?"Jace said with his eyes cloaked with jealously.

I snorted. "I dont have a father. Well at least to me,my brother and my mom."

"What?"

"Valentine is... not very... kind"

"Like how?"

Again i was saved by the bell.I told jace i'll tell him when i knew him better. Ugh, school is over.

Jonathan sat away from me and Jace. When Jace got off the bus, Jonathan took his place. When me and Jon walked into our house, there was a big crash upstairs. Me and JonJon looked at each other, then ran upstairs. Valentine was hovered of mom.I made the mistake of screaming mom. Valentine looked up toward me, and smiled darkly and got off of mom.

"Well. Isn't it my daughter. Come. Here!"He yelled.I knew better to listen. I walked toward him, he grabed me by the hair and pushed me on the floor. Valentine kept that evil smile on his face while he pulled out a knife.

"Your mother is a lair. And so you are one too!"He pulled my sleeve to my should and wrote lair on my forearm. I screamed and begged him to stop. But it just made him more angry. He slapped me hard. Then started punch the living hades out of me. Then, it went all black.

Jace's POV

What did Clary mean when she said "Valentine is not very kind"? Did he refuse to see her on christmas or something? No. If it was that she wouldnt be shaking while she said that. Seems like everytime I go on the subject of fathers or faimly she starts to get shakie. I turned toward my clock. It was 11:00 Pm. Well have to go to sleep.

Clary's POV

When I woke up I had new clothes on, wet hair and my backpack waiting for me. I pulled down my gray long-sleeve shirt up. And the was a bandage was there on her forearm. It was beacuse of Valentine. He wrote, no more like carved, the word lair on her forearm. I had my neon green skinny jeans on and my black converse. I picked up my backpack and went downstairs. The bus and Jon was waiting for me.

"Come on" JonJon said. We got on the bus."Clary in your sleep you kept on saying Jace's name. What Were you dreami-"

"What?" As I cut off Jon. Jace was getting on the bus. Jon moved. Jace came and sat beside me.

**Ohhh a cliffy. MMWWWAAHHHH. Dont worry i'll update soon.**

**Jace:Dang i am good at dodgeball!**

**Clary:I just got "lair" carved into my skin and all you think about is DODGEBALL!**

**Jace:sorry. I'am-**

**Me:Shut up Jace. before you get yourself killed.**


	4. I think I am Falling in Love

**A/N:okay guys the art teacher's name is . oh i suggest that u guys read a bok called Another Pan. its good. anyway back to the story.**

**i dont own the characters but i own the plot.**

Clary's POV

"W-what secret?" i stuttered

"That your dad doesnt pay attention to you or your brother." He said. i tried to hold back a laugh. "What?"

"nothing its just that your right." I said laughing inside my head. The rest of the ride to school was quiet. I followed Jace to his locker.

"Dang it"Jace yelled while hitting his locker.

"what?" i asked.

"I lost my key to my locker" Jace banged his head on his locker.

"stop doing ." I moved Jace aside. I took out a bobbie pin out of the hair and a little hook thingy (that i keep in my bra).

"what are you doing?"

"Picking your lock." I said happily. Jace looked shocked. He was about to say something, but i proudly opened his locker.

"Thanks." Jace sighed.

"Welcome." I smiled widely. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Izzy with Sebastain. I leaned on someones locker. I sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked.

"Huh? Oh... Nothing." I replied. I loved Izzy and all, but it hurts to see them together. At least Jace is hot.

"Ok."

was talking very loud about how we are bad kids... so i decided to take out my phone. I texted Jace. Did i forgot to mention that Jace gave me his number after lunch? No? All well.

**Hey. You Bored?**

_Yes. What are you doing after school?_

**I start my job at the movie theater.**

_Cool. i got a job there for fun. But y r u getting one?_

**_Remeber? my dad doesnt pay attention to me._**

_Oh yeah..._

The bell rang. Wow its been sixty and forty minutes already?

"To lunch we go!" I yelled to Jace. He yelped while i ran to lunch. They had hot wings today and i want some. I was the first there and i got two thing of hot wings.

"Are you a girl or a dude?" I heard JonJon say from somewhere. I looked for him and saw that he was right behind me. I elbowed him.

" Ow. Sorry."

" That's what i thought."

I payed for my lunch and headed outside, and toward the bleacher where i can see Alec, Mangus and Simon. But no Isabelle. She is probable with Sebastain. It was kind of chilly but it will warm up after i eat my hot wings.

" Its kind of cold out here dont you think?" Jace stated. That's when I noticed that i was shivering. I couldnt rub my arms cause of my two plates of hot wings.

" Here." Jon said while taking my hot wing plates. Jace took out a jacket from his backpack.

" here this will keep you warm. It's from Paris." Jace said while drapping the jacket over my shoulders. JonJon looked disgusted. He gave back my yummy plates of hot wings to my care.

" Thanks. Both of you. Espacailly you." i said to both to them but that last part to Jace. I leaned of to him and kissed his cheek. When i pulled back i could see a light blush, but it faded quikly. I ran the rest of the distance to my friends.

" Hey guys!" I yelled.

" Miss. Hot wings is back! How long did you keep he waiting?" Mangus asked.

" Wasnt my fault! it was the school's fault!" I said while sitting on the ice cold bleacher. " Umm. . . Alec? Where is Izzy?"

" She is with Sebastain, her new boyfriend." Alec answered. I tried to hold back a scream say " He is not her boyfriend." Jace came up and sat very close to me. I could feel the deep blush on my face.

" Are you blushing because I make you feel nervous?" Jace said sexliy. I had a craving to grab Jace by the neck and just make out with him in front of my friends, but that would horrorfie them. Something came out of my mouth like " No-I-Um. . . Kiss me."I saw the shock in Jace's face and Alec, Mangus, Simon, and Jon. But jace's shocked turned into a cocky smile.

" Come with me then." Jace said cockly. He grabbed my hand and led me away from my friends and brother. But i left my beloved hot wings. Me and Jace were by the locker outside exit. Jace had me pinned me on the wall. He took my chin between his thumb and index finger.

" Do you want me to kiss you? " Jace asked.

" Yes " I said what I truly wanted. Jace pulled up on my chin until my lips crushed his. Jace removed his hand from my chin and rapped it around my waist, but the his other hand was on the side of my face. My hands went for his golden hair. It felt so soft. Jace didnt pull on my gray long-sleeve. But, Every part of our bodies were touching. This lasted for about a minute or two. To my left I heard a gasp. I parted my lips with Jace's to see who it was. It was Isabelle. Her shocked face turned into a huge smile.

" Sorry for interupting. " She said that and ran off.

" Oh gosh. she probable thinks i am improving." I said. i was still in Jace's arms.

" Who cares? " Jace said while leaning back on for promition, to continued. I was the one who inclosed the space. That lasted until the bell rang. I think I am falling in Love...

**Good huh? i know it is. Well this my gift from me to you!**

**Clary: aww. . .**

**Jace: Theres my cockyness. But what happened to Jon?**

**Clary: I dont know. Maybe the author would right a chapter in Jon's POV for this chapter. **

**Me: Thats what i am going to do. Maybe... **

**Vote yes or no if i should make a Jon's POV for this chapter?**


	5. Jon's POV of: Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a AU. okay I decided to do janathan's POV.**

**I don't own the characters but i do own the plot.**

Jonathan's POV

As Jace grabbed my sister's hand and ran off, I got up to go after them, but I was stopped by Mangus.

" Let here go." He ordered.

" Why? " I asked. I was getting angier by the minute.

" This will be good for her. To feel loved and to have someone kiss her. " Mangus said calmly. I was shocked.

" She is already loved! By me, you, Alec, Izzy, Luke, and My mother! " I yelled.

" Yes but she has never been romanticly loved, like Jace is doing now. "

" I will not let him hurt her. I will not let him touch her! "

" Why? "

" Why? Because. . . Because. . . "

" You want to romanticaly love her, too. "

" What? Tha- Thats insane! "

" Tell the truth. That you wan to kiss Clary! "

Just then Izzy walked up. " Who wants to kiss Clary? "

Me and Mangus stared at each other. Well, he was staring and I was giving him The Death Glare.

" Umm. . . Mangus what did you do? Because Jonathan is giving you The Death Glare. "

Oh, yeah I was famous because of my death glares. If i give you one. The next day you'll find yourself knocked out in Mexico.

" I was just telling Jonathan here to let Clary dicided who she wants to make out with. " Mangus explained, like it was no big deal.

" Clary is what! " Issabelle said very excited.

Ugh. Am I the only one who is worried that Jace will hurt Clary? Izzy was hopping up and down now, like a hyper chipmunk, and Alec had to help her to stop hopping. I'll take that as a yes.

" Where is Clary? " Isabelle asked, determained to find Clary.

" We saw her and Jace go toward the lockers. " Alec said.

Next thing we now, Izzy ran to the lockers.

" Mangus. Dont be suprised if you find yourself in Mexico, with no clothes, money, or any records of you living in America." I said as coldly. Mangus gasped.

" You wouldn't dare! "

" Oh, I would. "

" Fine might as well have the best of the time i have left! " Mangus grabbed Alec and started making out right there.

" Gross! " They sepprated.

" Oh, so that bothers you? Then, answer my question about Clary. Or I'll do it to you next. " He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

" GROSS! Yes. Okay? I want Clary all to myself. " I addmented.

" Now that's gross. " Alec said.

" Shut up. And don't tell Clary cause it will freak her out and all, cause you know, we are brother and sister. "

" Maybe. " Mangus said.

" What? "

" You'll have to do what I say, okay? Or I'll tell Clary. "

" Your evil. Fine I will. "

" Yes! Then, you, Clary, and Jace are coming to my party! You, too, Simon Lewis! "

" Fine. " Me and Simon said at the same time.

" Make sure Clary wears something sexy! "

**Good, right? I like the twist with JonJon and Clary. Teh- heh.**

**Jace: GROSS!**

**Clary: I agree!**

**Jace: If he goes one millimeter to you i will kick his ***. **

**Me: No bad language please!**

**Like or Dislike?**


	6. The Sexy Dress

**A/N: This is a AU story. **

**I dont own the characters! but i own the plot!**

_Friday, the night of Mangus's party._

Clary's POV

" What dress are you making me wear? " I Asked Izzy. She was in this store called; Be the SEXY!

" I found it! " She exclaimed. She came out of the the pill of clothes and handed me a black dress, that would go to my knees and leave my shoulders bare, also it had long- sleeves. Thank you car accident story, for letting me wear something shmexy like this!

" Okay. Now i got the the high-heeled black boots and now I got the sexy dress. Time to purchase them!. " Izzy said, while running to the cash resigster. Izzy also had anothe arm full of clothes for me in her arms.

All of the clothes cost; $100. Amazing right? the were havin a 90% off sale.

***At the Party***

Izzy was done with my make-up, when Sebastain came to get us, from the hotel. Izzy changed her mind on the boots, so, now I was wearing black high heel converse, that barely touch my knee. The black dress that Izzy bought, fitted me perfectly.

" Sebastain! " Izzy ran to him. Sebastain held her in his arms. Izzy stepped out of them.

" Presenting, Miss. Clarissa Fray. " Izzy said. That's when i stepped out of the dark corner and started walking to them. Sebastain's jaw dropped.

" Clary. Yo- You look a- amazing. " He stuttered. I blushed. Me and Izzy got in his Porsh and drove to Mangus's.

*** At Mangus's ***

" Oh my gosh. " Jace and Jonathan said at the same time. I ran to Jace. I swung my arms around his neck and kissed his neck. I landed on my feet and gave a hug to Jon.

" You look . . . " Jace tried to say.

" Hot? Cute? "

" Yes. Then no. You look . . . "

" Sexy? "

" Yes " Jace AND jon sighed. I stared at Jon and so did Jace. But, Jon just walked away. JAce gave me his attention again.

" So? When is this party going to start? " Sebastain asked.

" Right now. " Mangus said. And when he said that tons, and i mean TONS of people came through the door and started crowding the room. Me and Jace lost each other. And the lights turned off and a disc ball came out of the roof. Some guy came up to me and started making out with me. I tried to get away from him, but he had me pinned on the wall. This man, started to kiss harder, more passiontly. But, then I was released.

" Don't touch my girlfriend! " Jace yelled. Then, he punch the who ever he was. He stepped backwards, then, ran off. Jace came and clutched my hand. " Dont you ever leave me. " He whispered softly and kissed me. " I don't want you to experince that ever, again. "

" I'am okay Jace. " As I said that I started crying silently. Jace pulled me in his arms and lead me to a room, where he comforted me, until I stopped. Suddenly a slow song came on. So, Jace pulled me up and started danceing with me.

*** Jon's POV ***

Kissing Clary was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that. This is way Father beats her and not me, because he knows i love her 'romantically'. I rubbed my jaw. Jace was strong. Stronger than me and father.

Clary's POV

Me and Jace just laid on the bed talking. JUST talking, I swear.

" Whats your faviorte color? " Jace asked.

" Black. " We both said. The music was blasting and it was hard to hear each other, but we understood each other somehow.

" Hey? Do you want to ditch this place and go to the hotel you and Izzy were staying in? "

" Sure. "

I leaned in and kissed him with such love and passion. And the funny thing was? He returned the feeling.

**So? how do you like it? Sorry its so short.**

**Jace: Glad i stopped jon. And that was...**

**Clary: DISGUSTING!**

**Jace: Thank you clary. I love you.**

**Me: AWWWWW!**

**Like or Dislike?**


	7. The Mistake and The Sadness

**Sorry guys about not writing for a long time but you have to boost my confidence by reviewing once in a while. Anyway this one is for katiemarie1999. for boosting me up a little.**

Clary's POV 

"Come on let's leave this party. I wanna have alone time." Jace wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked. You could see Jace's golden hair perfectly in the dark, and his eyes shun like a star in the night. He was so beautiful and i am the girl with scars and briuses all over my body. I am hideous under these clothes.

Jace led out of the wild Mangus party and into the quiet, dark street. I had Jace's hand intangled with mine and his felt so warm against mine. I looked up to the sky and saw the shining stars, I found the big dipper and lion's belt, i was going to find but Jace called a cab and dragged me into it.

"Where is your most favorite place in the world?" He asked me with such wanting to know.

"This abandon house by a lake. My mom took me there when i was little." I smiled at the memory of playing house with JonJon. He would be the husband and me the wife, my mother would laugh and say "You do love your sister dont you jon?". Those were the good days. The safe days. Unhurt able days. I told Jace the address.

"Very well." And repeated the address to the cab driver.

On the way there me and Jace cuddled and kissed and said sweet things.

"Your so beautiful, Clary, I love you." Jace whispered in my ear. I froze.

"I love you, too, Jace." I replied.

we went up stairs to the master bedroom, they people who lived here left all their stuff so there was a king bed with bedding and everything. I plopped down with Jace following me, and I do mean following me, he was on top of me. Jace's lips found mine and they were hungry, passionate. I returned the gestured, by wrapping my arms around his neck. Jace's hands were on the small of my back and he licked the bottom of my lip, asking permission to go further and in returned i opened my mouth and him in. I moaned in pleasure and Jace released his mouth fom mine and started to kiss my cheek bone, then my neck, then the back of my ear, and finally he licked my ear. I sucked in my breath and in that same moment Jace pulled off my dress somehow. I didnt really care until he stopped cold in his tracks. I looked into his golden eyes.

"What?" I asked him. I searched his eyes and saw there was shock and fear. Then i finally understood, I looked down at myself and saw all the scars and bruises that my father caused, "Shiz. Please dont look at me." I scrambled away, but was stopped by Jace's strong arms wrapped around my waist. I felt his body shake, then a wetness on my shoulder, Jace squeezed me tighter and pulled me closer to him. " Jace, if your so ashamed of this then you-"

"I am not ashamed with your body. I want to know who is doing this to you, Clary." Jace lifted his head and looked at me. "And once I know I will making is hell come to life and he will regret everytime he touched you." I saw all the hatred toward this person that Jace didnt even know, but all the love for me in his eyes. I started to cry, Jace turned me around and pulled me close to his body, he started to rub my back.

"I will stop this person, Clary." Jace promised.

I shook my head. " I dont think you can, Jace. Cause the person who does this to me is my father." I started to cry again, Jace grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away from him them kissed my full on the mouth. I was suprised but it calmed me down and forgot all the pain i and to suffer.

Finally Jace released me from his addictive kiss. "Clary, hear me when i say this and remember it; I will always protect you from danger and if that means to face you father then I'll do it." He had a hard look in his eye witch probable meant he really meant it.

I sighed. "I know you will Jace but I am scared that he will kill you and I cant imagine my life without you now. I love you."

"I know. Me too. But, I love you more. Come on we've been gone about two hours Mangus will be wondering where we ran off to." Jace jumped off the bed and threw me my dress, then helped me put it back on, but didnt try anything inappropriate. Then, he clasped my hand and walked to the city, called a cab, and went back to the party. But when we got there I found no one there but. Izzy and Sebastian , Alec, Mangus, surrounding my brother, who was on the floor bleeding.

"John!" I screamed, I left Jace's warm hand and ran to his side. "What happened?"

"Some scary looking guy came in looking for Sebastian say like "You said you would've paid me back by today, guess not." The guy had a gun and shot it but

your brother knocked him out of the way and he got shot." Alec explained because Izzy was crying, and Sebastian trying to comfort her but he is being denied ( Way to go Izzy!) and Mangus was trying to see how bad the wound was.

"Did you call the ambulance?" I asked Alec and he nodded. I felt a hand on mine and saw it was Jon's. "Hey your going to be okay. Your going to be all rig-"

"Clary, no I'm not. I am going to die and i am going to accept it because i am proud of what i did. But I am sorry that i couldn't take father with me." Jon was breathing very shallow and hand was so cold against mine. "Goodbye, my sister, I am sorry i couldnt protect you." Jon sighed out his the last of his breath and finally died.

"JOHN! JOHNATHAN! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried/ screamed. I felt Jace's arms around me and already started to sooth me.

"Clary. it going to be okay. I'll be here for every problem and bump for now on." Jace yelled over me cries. "I'll be your anchor! I'll be anything for you, because your my everything now!"

When i finally settled the ambulance came and took my brother away, but i didnt go with them. I called my mom and started to cry to, thats when i knew she was still with Luke. After that I told JAce to take me home, but instead he took me to his house were it was vacant like that abandon house by the lake, but looking clean. Jace led my to his room and gave me some boxers and a smallish shirt of his. When i had them on and he saw, he bursted out luaghing.

"Stop that. I know I look stupid. but you dont have to rub it my face." I said shyly.

"You dont look stupid. I think it's the most sexiest thing you will ever wear." Jace said while pulling me on his bed with him. I cuddled up to him and he did to.

It was a mistake for me tell Jace about my dad and a mistake to come to that stupid party.

Johnathan's POV

I woke up with a start.

"Huh? What's going on? I thought i was shot and killed."

"Fool. I did that to toucher your sister. The shooter missed your vital organs, but another person did shoot with this spider venom, that makes you look dead." Said the voice of someone i know. The person was hidden in the dark. Wait, sister?

"Father?"

"Correct, son." Valentine walked out of the darkness and faced me full on.

"Why! Why would you do such a thing!" I screamed, but was stopped by the pain in my side.

"Because-"

**Hee hee. a cliffy. What are valentines reasons?**

**Jace: You do look sexy in those clothes, Clary.**

**Clary: Is all you think about is sex?**

**Jace: NO, all i think about is you, my love.**

**Me: AWWWWWW. Nice save Jace. **

**This chapter is to katiemarie1999 and my bf. ;)**

**Like or Dislike. Please review!**

**writinglove63909**


	8. The Hiding Place

**Okay so yeah. i need more people to review loosing confidence here. Okay so the art teacher's name is Mrs. Elis. and well i need ideas for my story some send me a message on wat i should do. THANKS GUYS! **

Johnathan's POV

"Because i am not hurting your sister just because of your mother now. I am enjoying hurting her, and i am going to continue. I think Sebastian did a good job of following and pretend to like Isabelle." Valentine made a evil smile at me. He had a twinkle in his eyes like he was excited for something, excited to hurt Clary.

"When did you start being like this, father?"

"Ever since your mother met that mongrel Luke, she has been unfaithful, so if your mother is, so will your sister. And i had to stop that before she does."

"Don't you realize! The more you hurt her the more she is likely to be unfaithful! Now she has more problems then you!"

"And i like it that way."

Clary's POV

I woke up with Jace gone and the smell of bacon and waffles. I jumped out of his bed and ran downstairs, to find Jace arguing with a pretty 30 year old blonde and a 30 year old burnette.

"Mom, we weren't doing anything. We're not like that. She is-"

"Stop lying to me Jace! Please just tell the truth!"

"I am telling you the truth! I didnt have s-" Jace was pleaded to that woman who was his mom.

"Then, why is she wearing your clothes!" Jace's mom asked.

"Mom. I am not one of your cases. We are not in a court room! Gosh will you just listen to me for one second!" Jace screamed.

"Jace-"

"No, mom. You and dad never trusted me with anything! Clary is different and the only reason I called you is because i need your help!" Jace breathed in a breath. "Dad your the doctor here, I need you to take a look at Clary's body."

"Why? Jace, what are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything! I just want Clary to be happy and safe so please just wait here for a minute and eat waffles or bacon while i go get her." Jace said as he started my direction, as he turned the corner he almost ran into me. "Oh, hey i was just going to get you." Jace smiled.

"Why do want to help me so badly? Oh, and your mom is a lawyer and your dad is a doctor, never knew those kind of people could live with each other." I asked. Okay i really meant the side not because lawyers send people away to their deaths and doctors try to save lives. How do they live with each other? A good question i know. Jace grabbed my hands and leaned down and kissed my forhead.

"Because I love you and i want you to be safe." Jace whispered against my forehead, "And i dont really know about how the can live each other."

I laughed quietly. I could smell Jace's sweet breath and smell. "Okay but i am not take off all my clothes for your dad."

"I wouldn't let it go that far before i pin him against the wall." We both laughed quietly. Jace led me to his dad and thats when i took my shirt off where all my bad scars are. Jace's mom and dad gasped, but Jace just stood frozen like a statue. Jace's mom came and touch my scars so did his dad.

"Who did this to you?" Jace's mom asked.

"These are serious scars. Some of them should of killed you. How did you survive such abuse? And these words carved into your skin. Who did this?" Jace's dad asked.

"My father did it. And every time he does this, when he was done my mother or brother would patch me up." I said quietly.

"Oh, now i know why i am here." Jace's mom said out loud. "You want to make a case out of this."

"Yes, mom. I want you to put that man in jail where he can never ever lay a finger on Clary again." Jace said stiffly. "But, first we have to get Clary away from him. Mom any suggestions?"

"Hmm. . . We can take to the secret house that your cousin used to get away from a murder."

"Not unless i take my mother and Luke with me and my friends, and Jace. I will not have them in danger's path as well." I said with a "i am not changing my mind about that." voice.

The three of them looked at each other then looked at me, and Jace was the one who talked. " Deal." Jace took out his phone and called Mangus, Maia, Izzy, Simon, and Alec and told them to pack their clothes and other things and drive to his house now.

"Wait Jace. I have to get totally new clothes and an x-ray."

"Why?" They all asked at the same time.

"New clothes because my father told me once that he will always know where i am and a x-ray because I know my father has me chipped and my mother too."

The Horendale's looked shocked at what i was saying. Then they all agreed and I texted my mom to meet me at the hospital with Luke with her.

* * *

When we were done with the X-rays me and my mom were in surgery next to get the bloody chips out of our arms. Then we went to the mall and had a shopping spree at forever 21 and other stores. Jace pretty much bought everything in my size and my mothers. And now me and my boyfriend, mom, Luke and my friends are on a private jet going to the secret house out on this secret island that only the Horendale family knows about, apparently. Anyway, at this very moment i am curled up with Jace on a couch and everyone else was a blarr to me.

"Jace i would have never imagine I could have gotten away from my father and bring along all my loved ones." I started to cry softly.

"Hey, dont cry. Be happy, be happy that your finally safe and loved by a person who loves you so much."

"Oh really? Who is this person you speak of?"

"Me." And jace kissed me full on the mouth. I heard someone clear their throat and put their hands between us and separated far enough to not kiss but still able to hold each other.

"Keep it PG please." Said my dorky mother Me and Jace laughed out loud, but obeyed my mother's wishes and just held each other. that's when i realizes that i actually laughed like a normal person, and the first time i felt and was actually was safe from my father. And i have this man that's holding me that loves me so dearly and so do i. I have a whole new life ahead of me at this hiding place, where all these people love my for who i am.

**Soooooo how do you like it?**

**Jace: Good idea of taking Clary somewhere safe.**

**Clary: and bringing along my family and friends.**

**me: Your welcsomes!**

**Like or Dislike? need like 10 reviews or no next chapter. come on people tell ur friends about this story or something.**

**Writinglove63909**


	9. Nightmare and Izzy's Funny reaction

**Ok guys thanks for the support. this is for you guys who are actually reviewing my story. oh yeah i might write i new story, maybe, once i know what i am going to write it. oh, yeah just if people are wondering i do NOT plan out my stories, i write them as i go. oh yes and I NEED MORE IDEAS! and i might be writing more since its going to be my summer break in 3 days. i know i hate my school we were supposed to get out on the 25 th but yeah.**

**THE PLOT IS ALL MINE, at least mine once i have ideas that u guys give me.**

Clary's POV

I woke up with a start. I was in my room, well the room in my father's house. Was it all a dream? Meeting Jace, Johnathan dieing? Me running away? Of course it was no way in hades was me going to run away from this life. Dang, i hate my life. I heard arguing downstairs and i got up slowly afraid my father was here and might make me stay home, so he can punish me for what he thinks my mother does. I was wearing silky pjs, that were blue and really brought out my hair and eyes. The stairs, walls and everything was the same. When i got to the downstairs i found my mother and this plummer guy.

"I am not paying you for a mistake you did." My mother growled, "You are going to fix it for free and i will pay you the original price!"

"Yes ma'am" The plummer guy's had was looking at the floor. "I am sorry i will do it right away." And he raced off to the kitchen.

"Mom? What happened? Where is dad?" I asked.

"Your father is at the office working on a case." My mother replied as if it was normal.

"But, dad doesnt really do any cases what made do them now? And where is John?" I asked more questions.

"Sweetheart, you father has been doing lots of cases. And Johnathan is at the movies with a girl. Whats wrong and why are asking these silly questions that you should know?"

"But, dad would abuse me, ever since you met look. He thought you were cheating on him. And Johnathan should be dead i saw him being shot!" I proclaimed. But, my mother just stood there staring at me like i was crazy.

"Sweety, I love your father dearly, and i would never do such i thing to him and he wouldnt do such a thing to you, Also, i assure you that Johnathan is alive and well." Jocelyn laid her hand over here chest like trying to keep it from her heart falling out.

"But mom I-"

"Just go somewhere, Scarlett. Go take a walk or something, but just come back when your head is on right." My mother said stifley which she meant. Wait, Scarlett, who is scarlett.

"Mom, my name isn't Scarlett, its Clarissa and you call me Clary." I was so confused.

"Scarlett, go get dressed and just take some money and go do something." My mother gave me a worried smile and walked off. I went back up stairs and chose some short shots, and a blue tank top, and my worn converse. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and when i looked into the mirror I saw i whole different person. I screamed. This girl had Long brunette hair that went to her hips, striking blue eyes, slim figure but big boobs, under her left eye is this weird little quarter moon mark. Scarlett my name, not Clarissa, but it is Clarissa so who am I? I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the pair of car keys on the side table of my bed. I got into the car that belong to the pair of keys in my hand ( the car was a black Mercedes) and I drove to a little park that my family used to go to. I went to the swings and sat down and started to cry. This cant be happening, this isn't my life, this isn't mine. I cried so lond that i didnt even hear the person walking toward me until the last minute.

"excuse me? Are you okay?" I guys voiced asked me. I turned around to find the beautiful Jace.

"Jace?" I asked.

"POh, it's you. Hi, Scarlett, sorry I bothered you." Jace gave me a smug look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Because you are a spioled rich kid who gets everything she wants."

"Jace- What did i ever do to you?" i asked horrified. If Jace hated me then i might not be able to go on.

"We starte dating, remember or did you decide you wanted to forget about that too."

"Jace-"

"You cheated on me, Scarlett."

I shattered. Jace was calling me Scarlett, when my name is Clary. Jace the man i love so deeply and promised to save me from my father has just called me someone else.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!MY NAME IS CLARY FRAY AND I LOVE YOU JACE!" I screamed. I looked at Jace through my tears and saw his shocked face.

"Scarlett, just stop. Clary Fray is my girlfriend and I love her deeply, stop trying. Oh, look she her right now." Jace smiled to someone behind me. I turned around and saw me, wearing skinny jeans and long sleeve shirt. I looked very closely at her should and saw some of the word; Liar. Jace kissed her love and passion and i could szee that she returned the feeling.

"You should just tell him, Clary." I said out loud by accident.

"Excuse me?" Said this person in my body.

"Your father abuses you, he carves words that he thinks your mother does." I said tightly. "And you are scared to love Jace deeply."

Jace's eyes were shocked, he turned to me, sorry my body. "Is this true?" He asked. And me looked at the floor.

"Yes. but i dont know how she knows."

"I know because i am you."

"no, your not." Jace said angirly. "Stop saying this lie. You probable had someone spy on Clary and tell you what has happened to her."

"No, i didnt. Please Jace listen to me, This must be a sick joke that my father pulled to cause me pain." I started to cry again at the memories of all the pain and hurt.

"Yeah right, your dad gives you everything you want, your his little princess. Stop this lying." Jace was being cold to me. Then suddenly a guy with a gun pointed it at Jace and I ran to block the way and I was killed.

* * *

I woke up with someone saying my name. It was Jace.

"Clary, you have to calm down. It was just a bad dream. I am here now, your away from you dad and your safe in my arms." Jace soothed me, but I couldn't stop from crying, and Jace rubbed my back up and down. That's when i kissed him, then i heard the eww coming from someone. I looked and saw Izzy looking very disgusted.

"Keep it in the closet or even better in your pants." Isabelle sneered.

"Oh, I'll try but no promises. You might hear some bumps in the night Izzy." Jace wiggled his eyebrows, but Izzy looked like she wanted to up chuck.

"Gross." And she walked away. I gabbed Jace's head between my hands.

"You weren't serious, right?" I asked half hoping he was, half hoping he wasnt.

"Half and Half. I mean, like i want to, but i want you to heal first."

"well how about this. I will whistle when i am ready." I laughed.

"Deal." Jace laughed with me.

**Okay yeah i had to have some twist, so why not put a weird dream into it. To all my amazing reviwes.**

**Jace:Weird dream clary.**

**Clary: Oh shut up. i have nightmare like that all the time and they scare me.**

**Jace: You do? Clary you know i will only love you.**

**Me:What about me? I am the one writing this story,**

**Jace: Your like a cute little sister.**

**Clary: Yep!**

**Me: Gee thanks. I was called cute by Jace Lightwood!**

**Like or Dislike Review!**

**Writinglove63909**


	10. New Beginning and Heartache

**Hey guys whats up! okay i think i am going to end this story soon. maybe. anyway.**

**she will be loved- by maroon 5 for clary**

**Miss invisible- Marie Digbly **

**Clary's POV**

"Jace this island ands house is so cool. It has everything" I was in my room (it looked amazing by the way).I was excited for this new home. I was still a little shaky from that dream i had on the plane, i was so afraid of waking up and Jace not being there. But, he was there and he held me in his arms when i needed comfort, and kissed just to kiss me. As my train of thought kept going, Jace came from behind and hug my waist and brought me close to him, so close that i felt his warmth and muscles and his breath tickling the back of my neck. Jace nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you so much, Clary. So much that i would kill, no die for you, no even more." Jace whispered to my neck.

I sighed. Not in a that-is-a-relief sigh, but more of a i-dont-deserve-you sigh.

"What?" Jace asked looking at me now.

"I dont deserve you, Jace. I dont deserve your love." I whispered more to myself than Jace, but that didnt stop Jace from turning me around to face him and kiss me full on the lips tongue and all. This kiss was different from all the others, i dont really know why but it is because i groaned without realizing it. I had to fight Jace to release his hold on my mouth, "Jace I don't-"

"You have every right to me. And i love you for who you are. I love how you just say your mind without worrying about, people." Jace kissed my cheeks. "I love how you are short tempered and how you are kind to people. I love how you stand beside your standards, i love how your tough and strong-"

"I dont say my mind and i do worry about people and how they think of me! I am not kind, i am not tough or strong! I am weak! I am not perfect, i am ugly, a liar! I am BROKEN!" I screamed. I finally broke. My shield has finally fallen from me and leaving me vulnerable. Finally all the feelings i had were coming back. All the pain, all the sadness. I was depressed, acting like i was happy without realizing it. everything i was missing, and how much i really did care what people think of me. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around me and started to shake, shake of fear and heartache and hurt. I felt something wipe something off just under my eye then i noticed I was crying my eyes out. Then, Jace just wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I cried into his shoulder. All i could see behind my eyes at that moment was me, and the million pieces of my life and myself on the floor. There were some left but not all lot.

* * *

After an hour or so i settled down and Jace led me downstairs, there were all my loved ones talking to six unfamiliar figures. And once they saw JAce they lined up in a straight line.

"Clary these are our servants here. Tessa, Will, Jem, Charlotte, Henry and Jaz." Jace pionted to each one of them.

"Nice to meet you." Each one of then said and shook my hand.

After that i just walked outside with Jace right behind me. Since this is a island I went to the edge of it and sat on a rock with my feet in the water. Jace came and some how picked me, then put me back down on his lap. Jace had is hands on my waist and he looked up at me. I was thinking about 8th grade and how it was a fun year cause Izzy put potatoes in Sebastian's hair and after that they hated each oth-, wait a minute they hated each others guts after that incident, then after 8th grade Sebastian pulled a prank on Izzy that made her look horrible at the school dance. How could they now decide to like each other. Well, i knew Izzy liked Sebastian from the start but she hated him because he turned me down, but why would he want to go out with-. I remembered something else, Sebastian would do anything for my father. Carp. Sebastian was the one who caused Johnathan's death but with Valentines's orders.

"Clary what's wrong?" Jace asked curious.

"Sebastian." I said the single word that changed my life. I let the acid of my vioce drip of it.

"What about him?"

"He would do anything for my father."

"What do you-. Oh, you think he killed."

"I don't think, I know that he was the one who did." I said angrily.

* * *

Me and Jace didnt say anything about what we found out, but we stayed at the beach for hours and now its 10pm and I am dead tired. I went to sleep once my head landed on my pillow.

_So alone. So alone. I want to get away. Cant get away. it was a little girl who was speaking the same four sentences over and over, but it turns into a teenagers. into my own. So alone. So alone. i want to get away. Cant get away. _

_I felt so alone and cold inside. There was darkness all around me. Then i see glass braking and to millions of pieces and raining down on to the ground and by then it is dust. But then i look up again and its me, well the 8th grade me. I looked at her then suddenly a crack appeared on my face, then i was cracking like the glass. My eyes opened and i said_

_"You were falling apart and you didnt even know it." and a tear escaped and landed on my face. It burned of hurt, fear and plain pain of the haertahce and everything that was happening._

_"I am sorry! I want to make it right!" I screamed at myself. I didnt know why i was saying sorry._

_"Its too late he broke me, but i think its for the best because now you are careful, but now you have Jace, and if i was unbroken i wouldnt have loved him." I smiled, then shattered._

I woke up crying. Okay i was sick of this dream. It is one of those dreams that just keep coming back after a few days. And the same thing happened; i woke up crying. Then I turned my head to see Jace looking at me from my door. I sat up and opened my arms wanting him close. Jace came running into them. He felt so good there. How did Jace always know when i needed him? I dont know and i dont car because he is here now and i want him to stay here.

**sooooo what did you think? I think i like this most of all my chapters. Oh! I am going to do a contest to shake things up. Okay so you write a 1000 word chapter. and you have to amaze me. And who ever wins will get to read all my new chapters before everyone else. any way, you will send the to me by inbox. Thanks!**

**Clary: :'(**

**Jace: Are you crying?**

**Clary: Yes i am crying. its so sad.**

**Me: yeah it is.**

**Like or dislike. **

**AND PLEASE DO MY CONTEST!**


	11. My Contest information

**okay contest rules.**

**1. Must be one of the book series i have read (So i can understand the characters)**

**2. Has to 1,000 words or more.**

**3. You have to give it your all, try to amaze me.**

**4. NO CHEATING.**

**And if you win you can all my new chapters ahead of everyone and can suggest new ideas to it. **

**This is the the list of the books i have read: **

**Mortal Instruments**

**Infernal Devices**

**Night World**

**Maximum Ride**

**Beautiful Creatures**

**Twilight**

**House of Night**

**Fallen, Torment by Lauren Kate**

**Beastly**

**Another Pan**

**Blue Bloods**

**Daniel X**

**Percy Jackson**

**Heroes of Olympus**

**The Kane Chronicles**

**Leven Thu****mps**

**I am Number Four**

**Stargirl**

**Artemis Fowl**

**Have fun writing, i wonder who wins and i want lots of stories in my inbox.**

**- Writinglove6390**


	12. Secret Fort, and a Proper First Date

**Okay guys, I forgot to mention the last day you can turn the stories in are  
June 7th after that no more. And I really hope that there are a lot of stories.**

Clary's POV

I woke up with Jace in my arms and his around me. I looked at him and saw he was staring right back. I pushed my body up and kissed him gently.

"So do you have every right to me now?" Jace asked. His breath went down my neck and into my spine.

"Yes. No. Oh, I can't think when you do that." I shivered.

"Do what?"

"Let your breath tickle down my neck." I said sheepishly. Jace laughed, and his breath tickled me again. My body weight shifted and as I noticed Jace was getting up, I grabbed him. "I don't want to get up yet. Let's stay here and just enjoy each other. Please."

"Clary, I can't just stay inside all day. How about I take you a to a secret fort on the island. It has a beautiful view." Jace always knew what to do. I nodded my head. We didn't bother on changing since it just my friends, mom, Luke, and us. When we got downstairs I saw Izzy screaming at Maia and then attacked her. Izzy was on top of her putting up an amazing fight (okay, I don't know about you but I think that Izzy is winning). I ran to Izzy and threw her off of Maia.

"Isabelle! What the heck! Why did you attack Maia?" I asked/ screamed.

Isabelle took big breath like she was trying not to attack me. "She said that Sebastian was the one who killed John. She said that I was a fool to fall for him and selfish to be his girlfriend when I knew you liked him too!"

I sucked in a breath. I didn't want Jace know that I liked Sebastian. Once Isabelle saw my face she gasped.

"Oopsy." She whispered.

I growled at her then turned my head toward Maia. "How did you know that Sebastian killed my brother?" I asked her.

"I heard you two talking. I was going to tell you that we all wanted to go swimming, but— yeah." Maia explained. I turned to Izzy and saw her shocked face.

"Yes, I knew Sebastian was the one who killed Jonathan, but I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would feel used." I said angrily and turned on my heel, grabbed Jace's hand and walked out. But suddenly, Jace stopped and I turned to see why.

"You like Sebastian?" He asked. His face looked sad and hurt.

"Yes, but that was before you. Sebastian was a little crush. You are way more than him." I stepped closer to him, but he stepped back. "Jace come on, don't tell me you didn't like any other girls before me?"

"I did like other girls before you. But it still kind of hurts." Jace whispered so softly that I could barely hear him.

"Jace, please, listen." I stepped to him once again and took his hands and entangled our hands. "I love you and only you. You mean more to me than anything else in the world." I squeezed his hands. I looked into his eyes trying to find emotion, but only a shield keeping me out. I felt alone again. I felt like when my father just finished beating me. Jace couldn't block me out, because if he did that than I couldn't go on. I needed Jace. I started crying. "Please Jace don't block me out. If you block me out then I might not be able to go on. You are my only thread to sane now. Please, don't block me out." Jace looked at me shocked. Then he let go of my hands, and I sobbed harder, but then he grabbed my shoulders and brought me into him. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me hard.

"Clary, I would never block you out. I am sorry I acted so immature, I know you love me. I am sorry." He squeezed even tighter.

"No, I am acting like a stupid baby, not having something my way." I said in between breaths.

"It is not stupid to cry about something you need, Clary. And if you need me and you think I am blocking you out then you have every right to cry." Jace lifted my chin and leaned down and kissed me. This kiss was hard and fiery and hungry. When we finally ended the kiss Jace took me to his little secret fort. It was in a tree that over looked the ocean, and the view of it was beautiful. There was a blanket on the floor and another one on top of it.

"You planned to stay up here all night. You knew I wanted to get away from there and just be alone, and I do mean really be alone." I laughed.

"Yes, I was going to get you yesterday night but when I saw you crying it escaped my mind." Jace smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know we never had a proper date? Well this will be our first. There is a refrigerator in this fort and it is packed."

"How?"

"Well I used to come to this island with my parents and I would just stay here so the servants put one in and, yeah. So I asked them to stock in up again." Jace gave me a cocky smile.

"Hmmm..."

What? Are you thinking that you want to stay here for the whole time?" Jace asked.

"Okay, you have to tell me how you can read my mind all the time." I teased.

"I will take that as a yes. I'll just tell the servants we will be up here the whole time." Jace walked over to a little walkie talkie and told  
the servants that we are going to stay here for the whole trip. It replied "yes sir".

Me and Jace cuddled up on the blankets and watched the sunset and the moon come up. Oh, my heart was flying.****

Again the last day to enter your stories is June 6th.

Clary: Yep that's Jace.

Jace: What do you mean?

Clary: Getting jealous.

Me: Yeah, every guy Clary meets you want to rip apart to and hack them into little pieces.

Jace: Oh, please. I would only call them and say "7 days" then 7 days later they will be dead.

Me: Like that's any better.

Like or Dislike?

Review please

- Writinglove6390  



	13. A Big Secret, and Izzy

**Okay people I have a beta reader, sorry. And Bookninja15 won my contest! So stop asking. Thank you to ouch5 for correcting me and I don't mean it sometimes. ANYWAY, I just got back from camping so yeah. Oh yeah I lied about the last thing not being the beginning. And guys go a little easy on me; this is my first time writing.**

**Jace's POV**

I watched Clary fall asleep in my arms, she looked so peaceful. Why did I do all of this for her? That's the question that I think of all the time. Even though I always knew the answer:

It's because I love her more than anything. If I had a choice of her or the world gets destroyed there is no doubt in my mind that I would choose her. Clary rustled in her sleep, and I saw her crying again a last night. _Oh, Clary what I would give to read your mind and to always have you next to me, _I thought, feeling rather sappy.

I kissed her head softly. She had every right to me, but I have no right to her. She's too good for me; she's perfect. Me? I have a record. Yeah, that's right I went to jail, which is why my parents are edgy around me.

Before I came to New York, I was the bad boy, the criminal in school and the hottest guy around. I got a record because I beat a guy half to death because he touched me (to be fair, I thought he was someone else, and by that I mean someone trying to kill me), robbed a store, and stalk a girl in my school. Okay so the girl, she treated friend Anna like crap and I was sick of it, so I stalked her and called her and said "Seven days."

Yeah, I was messed up, but when I met Clary I felt like it didn't matter anymore. And one more thing: Jace Herondale isn't even my real name. My real name is Jared Marks. My parent's names were Victoria Marks and Adam Marks. We had to change our names because he had someone after my family, and remember when my mother said that my cousin used this island, that's the reason why but she left and got killed by the people after us. Clary isn't safe with me; no one on this island is safe when I'm with them.

I know who that is now. His name is Nathaniel Gray. My maids Tessa Gray's older brother. You are probable thinking how in hell this is possible, and I'll tell you:

The Marks family was famous for our fighting skills (yeah, my whole family knows it, but I'm the best. It's kind of weird because fighters went into lawyers and doctors) and so were the Grays, but when we disgraced them by beating them at a fighting match he promised us one thing, that he and his family will kill each of us off one by one. Tessa wanted it out of it, so she came to us which gave the Gray family more reason to kill us. Makes you think about all the sick people out there.

Clary moved a little in my arms and opened her eyes slowly. I saw a little tear escape. I wiped the tear away from under her eye and squeezed her closer to me and kissed her. "Why are you crying? You're safe now."

"It's because I don't know anything about you Jace." Clary turned her body to face me. Her beautiful face had tears running down it.

"I want to know everything about you. I want to help you, like you help me."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe that this tiny red head could help. No I couldn't let her get in my world of kill or be killed. There was a little voice inside my head saying: _but, she has more pain then you could ever experience and it happens every single day_.

No. I won't let her. "No." My voice sounded cold, even to me. Clary sucked in a little breath.

"Why?" She asked in whisper.

"Because I won't let you," I said. "I won't allow it." Whoa, did I just say that? Crap. Clary's eyes grew wide, but then gave me a perfect look. I call it a 'look' because it does not look like her death glare.

"I don't need you permission for anything! I can do anything I want!" Clary started to get up but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. Clary was on top of me and I was clutching her tiny body close to me. I buried my face into her hair.

"I'm sorry but I don't want you to because you might end up killed," I whispered to her.

"How could I possibly get killed? Jace what have you gotten yourself into?" Clary replied in the same tone.

"Clary- I can't tell you. Please don't keep asking, it's for your own good, trust me." Clary gasped, but settled.

"If you say it for my own good." she sighed. Then I lifted up her chin and kissed her on the lips.

We decided to go to the house around noon. it wasn't my choice I wanted to stay in the fort house and make out, but Clary didn't want her mother get the wrong idea. So now we are sitting on the couch hand-in-hand and snuggled up in the corner. The TV was on and we were watching one tree hill, no wait scratch that, Izzy just changed it to Tangled.

"I love this movie!" Clary jumped up. I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her back in our romantic bubble. Into the first 5 minutes of it I got so bored I fell asleep.

**Clary's POV**

"Wow, he can fall asleep fast." I stared in shock of Jace. I turned to Tessa. "Is he always like this?"

'No, I've never seen him like this. He never falls asleep without some weapon close by. When he was a child he would sleep with a small sword." Tessa smiled. "I guess he is comfortable around you; so comfortable that he can fall asleep without any worry."

I was confused and shocked. Jace would sleep with weapons? Why? What was he hiding? And why can't he just tell me? Ugh. That's Jace for you, I guess.

I turned to Izzy."So what should we do?" I asked. But that was a mistake because Izzy had her devil smile on and no good comes good of that. "What?"

"I have a prank to play on Jace." She smiled wider. "And you are the main character."

Jace was waking about the same time as the movie ending. I really wished he hadn't because I was wearing one of Isabelle's torture dresses.

I was wearing a dress that puffed out at the waist and went below my knee like by 5 inches, and it was blue and black, the top of it was tight and I mean _tight_. So tight, in fact, that it was _very _hard to breath and of course strapless. When Jace saw me his eyes widened, I was tied to a chair, just for your information. My face was probably bright red from the lack of air. I blew my striated red hair and put on my best help me look. Jace's face was reddening a little.

_Dang it! _I thought, _how is it Izzy can always know what'll happen?_

"My prince! Please save me!" I looked innocently at him like Isabelle told how. And the result was Jace's face redder than a tomato. Then, there was a flash of a camera. Jace jumped and then fell to the ground. I undid my ropes and went to him. I put my arms around his back.

"Jace are you alright?" I asked him.

'No, my brain is overloaded. Too much cuteness to take in," Jace took in heavy breaths and I burst out laughing, so much I started crying. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just you talked like a robot and no one does that." I wiped my tears away and went to Jace and kissed his cheek. I stood up and walked to my room and got some clothes. But when I was downstairs Charlotte was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How are you able to do it?" She asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Able to make Jace act like a normal person with feelings," she explained.

I looked at her like she was an alien, but I heard footsteps and then arms around my waist. I turned my head and to have Jace kiss my cheek. I laughed. "Ready my prince? I need to go to my chamber."

Jace laughed and just took me in his arms, honeymoon style and walked out the door. My head was against his chest and I could hear his heart. What did Tessa and Charlotte mean? Why? What is Jace keeping from me? I wanna help him like he helped me, but how?

"Jace, Tessa told me that when you were younger you slept with a little sword." I realized it came out of my mouth without my brain knowing. Jace stopped in his tracks. "And Charlotte asked me how I was able to make you act normal. Jace what is going on in your life?" I asked quietly, Jace didn't look at me. Jace's body was suddenly shaking violently.

"Jace what is wrong? You can tell me. Jace-"

"Don't call me that!" Jace shouted at me. I jerked back away from him back it was kind of hard because I was in his arms. "Don't call me that, please." Jace turned his face to me and our eyes met and I saw all the hurt in his eyes. I tear escaped. I was shocked this was the first time I saw Jace cry. The tear went down and landed under my eye, I lifted my arms and put Jace's head between my hands. "Clary, Jace Herondale isn't my real name. Jared Marks is."

I scrambled out of his arms and landed on the forest ground. I stood and took Jace face in my hands and I went to my tiptoes and kissed him, then let my forehead stay on his. "Thank you for being honest. I love you no matter what."

…**..**

**Soooo? Kind of longer than the other ones.**

**Jace: Jared Marks? I kind of like it. But why 'Jared'?**

**Clary: it is because she likes a guy named Jared.**

**Me: How did you know! 8O**

**Clary: I am a girl you know.**

**Me: oh yeah.**

**Dislike or Like?**

**REVIEW!**

_Bookninja15 here and I promise cookies for all you who review. You know you want them…;P_

_And those cookies cannot compare with anything…..well aside from a shirtless Jace…but that's beside the point…REVIEW OR NO COOKIES!_

_XD_

**Bookninja15 is my official hero.**


	14. This is not a chapter

**Okay guys this isn't a chapter I know, but the new one should be chapter 13, if not just tell me. I'm leaving for North Carolina tomorrow and I won't be able to write for two weeks. But i will got some great ideas from it. Sorry again people.**

**-writinglove63909**


	15. I love you Those three dangerous words

**Okay I am really sorry for not writing for a long time but I am now, so yeah! Okay in this chapter Clary is kind of getting used to the idea of Jace being not Jace, and it's just some romance in there for yo.**

**Clary's POV**

Jared Marks... That's his real name.

_Is this a good thing that he told me? Does is it mean that he can trust me? Does it mean that he loves me?_

I have no idea, but I will protect him like he is protecting me. I lay awake by Jace. I pushed his golden hair back. Jace looks so peaceful when he sleeps. But, he used to sleep with a sword, so how can he look so peaceful. All well, I traced Jace's face with a finger then I pushed myself up to kiss his forehead, but before I did Jace's eyes opened.

"Clary? What are you doing?" He stretched.

I cupped his face. "I was awake, but I didn't want to be alone anymore." I whispered. Jace wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to me.

My reaction was to snuggle into him. "Clary, I'll always be here for you."

"I know you will. Now let's go eat," I suggested. I looked at Jace for any subjection, and he did.

"We can eat here. Change into you swimsuit, we are going to the beach," Jace said and waggled his eyebrows at me."Because I don't want to deal with certain people at the house right now, but I will go to the house with you after they all go on their hike I told them to do."

"When did you do this?" I asked him.

"When you were asleep, but I didn't see Izzy."

"Why? Because you didn't want to be teased about being bright as tomatoes!"

"I was not!"

"Oh, yes you were," I teased. I poked his stomach.

"Well I couldn't Help it you were too dang cute for you own good."

Now I was the one red as a tomato. And that made Jace laugh hysterically.

"Now who's the tomato now?" Jace teased. Jace pointed a finger at me so I did the one thing I knew. Pretend to bite it.

"It's rude to point." I smiled evilly.

"Yes, but it's mean to bite, Clarissa"

My mood darkened. I hated him calling me that. I glared.

"Do not call me that." I growled. Jace was shocked at my reaction, then leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"As you wish," he whispered against my skin.

I laughed. "I love the Princess Bride!"

"Good movie and wonderful book"

"Now go change." Jace ordered and as I stood up, Jace smacked my butt.

"Hey! No touching just looking at this point," I laughed and Jace joined me in laughter.

When I was done changing into my purple swimsuit I just stared into the mirror that Jace had put up for me. I looked at all the scars that were there.

"Clary? Come on, I'm leaving you!" Jace shouted from the ground.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

I stood there for a few more moments then went to the beach where Jace was already swimming with his shirt off. And may I say he was hot. Once he saw me he started racing toward me, then he gave me a bear hug.

"You're all wet!" I screamed.

Jace laughed. "Of course I am. I'm just swimming." Then Jace leaned down and kissed me, then he did the unexpected, he lifted me bridal style and ran toward the ocean. I laughed and then Jace dropped me into the water, but I had him by surprise when I pulled his legs under, so we both in the water. Jace found my hand and pulled me toward him. Let me say this, best underwater kiss ever! When we were losing breathe we stood up and took in air that our lungs didn't have. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him and pulled him close. Jace but his hands around my waist and kiss me full on his tongue found mine and the kiss was heavenly! When we had no more air we separated but had our locks on each other. Jace was smiling like a charming devil and I smiled back.

"I wish we could stay like this." I said out of the blue.

"Like what? The most romantic, sexy and most fun couple ever known to man?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

I smiled ear to ear. "Yes, like this." I put my forehead against his.

"Umm... Clary what am I to you?" Jace asked suddenly.

"What do you want to be?" I asked him.

"I don't know but all I know is that I love you."

"Then you shall be Jace the lover of Buttercup." I smiled.

Jace laughed. "Lover of Buttercup? I like it." Jace kissed me gentle on the lips. "Clary what do what to do know?"

"Take shower, changed and watch a movie."

"Almighty then let's go take one together." Jace wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I laughed. "No." Then I jumped out of Jace's embrace and raced him to the house.

We ended up shower together with swimsuits on. We changed as fast we could, then walked to the house and started the movie Mulan.

"Hey can you make some brownies?" Jace asked.

"Yes, but I won't because I don't want to." I replied.

"Clary! Please! I really want some of your brownies!" Jace pouted. I stared at him.

'You're so cute when you pout." I smiled.

"Then I should do it more often!"

"No, you'll drive everyone crazy!" I laughed.

Jace sighed then landed his head down on my lap and watched the movie, but he turned his head toward me.

'I love you, Clary." Jace said. I looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"I love you too." I said those dangerous words to Jace every day, and I guess it's true.

**OOO**

**Jace: You guess?**

**Clary: Oh Jace you know I love forever. Blame the writer for writing it like that.**

**Me: Hey why blame me. Wait... Oh right. :D**

**Like or Dislike**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I GAVE YOU A SHIRTLESS JACE!**


	16. How far I gotten

**Sorry guys for taking so long on getting the next chapter up, but here it is, and**

_Clary_  
It has been two months since i last saw my father. and it time to go back. Because it time to send him far away from me and my loved ones. He is never going to hurt us after the court session. I stared out the tree house window and watched the ocean hit the sand. I felt so at peace. I looked down to my suitcase that I was certainly packing and sighed. I had so much work ahead of me. I heard someone come up the latter and Jace popped up smiling.  
"Hey good'looking. Your not done yet?" Jace asked me. He came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled a little.  
"I can't believe its time to leave already. I don't want to go."I sighed and folded a shirt into my suitcase.  
Jace squeezed me tighter. "We have to. We have to put that man into jail for what he has done to you."  
We never called Valentine by his name or my father he was just that man now.  
"Wanna help me pack?" I asked Jace, who was already packed.  
Jace kissed my neck, "Of course!"  
Jace let me go and went around the room picking up my clothes. We started folding, and Jace would occasionally kiss my cheek or forehead. We were done in a few minutes. we both walked together to the main house. everyone else was already packed and ready. I smiled at everyone who was there for me.  
"So everyone ready?" I asked. My mom came up and hugged me with Luke at her heels. They embraced me warmly.  
"You can do this, baby." My mom said and kissed my cheek.  
Then there was Luke, who was like a real father to me. He always took care of me. He kissed the same cheek and said, "You send him far far away, kiddo." I laughed. i was going to do it, I was going to send my father away, and he will never touch me or my loved ones ever again. I will be free.  
Jace took my hand, "It's time to go." The all smiled and we left to get on the plane. I walked with the only person in this whole wide world who would understand me, and the only person i can trust with my life and my friends.

_New York_  
I exited off the plane feeling tired and weak. It was late into the after noon. And there was two black cars waiting for us when we got off. Me, Jace, Isabelle,Alec and Mangus went into the first car and everyone else went into the other. we rode in silence for a while until I told the driver to turn on some good music, and what came on was E.T by Katy Perry. I got excited and looked at Izzy. She was smiling like a retard too.  
"This is are song!" We screamed together. All of the guys covered their ears at our screams, but they ended up singing with us. we laughed after the song was over.  
"I love you, Clary." Jace smiled.  
"Eww, don't get all lovey-dovey!" Isabelle yelled at us. i laughed.  
"Either we do or your bother and Mangus!" I teased. Izzy made a horrified face and mangus cracked up laughing and Alec blushed like crazy. "No, you two are fine. But if yo0u two start kissin' in this car I will personally kick your out and leave you to die."  
Mangus laughed and grabbed Alec. "At least we will have each other. We can lots of fun without you around, and us all alone." Mangus started to wiggle is eyebrows. I mocked throwing up, so did Izzy along with Jace.  
Mangus laughed his head and Alec was a deep red.

* * *

We got to Jace's house in few minutes, all the girls got one bedroom, and the guys were sprad out threw out the house. I slept on a bunk-bed with me on top, and Izzy on the bottom and my mom on a couch that was in the room. I feel asleep quickly. I dreamt of Johnathan coming back. Him hugging me and saying he won't leave ever again. I missed my brother I wish here was here to comfort me all the time.  
It was Monday morning and I unpacked my suitcase and grabbed my long sleeve blue dress that went to my knees. I put it on my bed then went to the bathroom and took a shower. i stayed in there for a long time just thinking. When i finally finished I wrapped a towel around my chest and went to the room where Izzy and mom were still asleep. I pulled on my underwear and next my dress. i grabbed my make up and went the bathroom again to put it on.  
Once I was done I went downstairs were I found Jace awake on the couch. I smiled and went behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Jace jumped, then relaxed when he knew it was me.  
"How long have you been awake?" I asked him.  
"A few minutes. You?"  
"An hour or so." I went a round the couch and sat right by Jace. Jace shook his head and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled and kissed his lips. I was pulling back when Jace got my face and pulled me back in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms were at my waist. The kiss wasn't hungry or lust. It was sweet and passionate. There was so must love into that kiss. I licked Jace letting him go further, and Jace did. His tongue explored my mouth and I explored him. My hands went everywhere. I felt some scars on him. There was a strange one on his shoulder that was shape of a star. Jace groaned we parted out of breath. My nose touched his and I smiled.  
"Its been awhile since we kissed like that." I smiled. Jace nodded in agreement, who was smiling like a fool too. "I need some help. I need some shoes for this dress."  
Jace looked down at my bare feet and laughed. "Not much of a fashionista are you?" he asked.  
I shook my head. "Remember i wore sweater and long-sleeves shirts all the time, Izzy was the one to dress me up!" jace smiled, then lifted me up bridal style and took me to his mother's room, were it was vacant. Jace set me down on the bed and went into the walk-in closet. He walked out with some black pumps that were like four inches high.  
"can you handle these?" he asked me smiling.  
I laughed at the height of the shoe's heel. "Izzy makes me wear six inch heels. I can handle those." Jace seemed impressed for a minute, then he ran and pinned me to the bed. I laughed hysterically. he kissed my neck then found my lips. After a few moments we went back downstairs and i put on the shoes. i was in the kitchen when Simon came down.  
"Dang, who is this hot girl in the kitchen?" Simon asked me, then jace was behind him.  
"You saying something to my girlfriend?" Jace looked all so serious. Simon turned around slowly, like a scared little kitten.

jace broke out laughing. "I was just kidding."

After a few moments everyone else came down dressed nicely for court. And after breakfast we went to send that man far far away from me, and my loved ones.

**Jace:Finally.**  
**Clary: what took so long?**  
**Me:with what? going to court with valentine?**  
**Jace&Clary: NO! writing the next chapter!**  
**Me: Oh sorry. I have finals this week.**

**Okay guy, I need a new editor! So if you want to be that person just message me! And comment on this story if you want more!**

**WritingLove63909**


End file.
